Mejores Amigos
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: alguna ves se han enamorado se su mejor amiga... de su mejor amigo... "Aquí estas otra vez… junto a mí, eres mi mejor amiga. Lo sabes… se que siempre haces lo mismo… maldita costumbre tuya… me miras con esos ojos profundos que aunque no lo sabes… me vuelven loco… pasas la mano por tu cabello mientras le das una risita tonta a quienes están a tu izquierda…" lean espero les guste


HOLI EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO UN ONE-SHOT ROGUE X YUKINO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE n.n  
.

.

.

.

Aquí estas otra vez… junto a mí, eres mi mejor amiga. Lo sabes… se que siempre haces lo mismo… maldita costumbre tuya… me miras con esos ojos profundos que aunque no lo sabes… me vuelven loco… pasas la mano por tu cabello mientras le das una risita tonta a quienes están a tu izquierda… porque eso sí. La tortura que me das es mantenerme a tu derecha, mientras con tus dedos jugueteas con mis manos… de tanto en tanto me miras y sonríes... sonríes con esa simpleza que de algún modo se que lleva un cometido de muerte… ¿cómo lo sé?: Solo me la das a mí…

Es por demás decirte que cada vez que empiezas a beber, té observo mientras tomas de aquel baso de color azul que siempre elijes, lo extiendes hacia mí para que te prepare alguna bebida y yo como estúpido… siempre lo hago… me gustaría decirte que me molesta hacerlo, que me irrita cumplir tus caprichos de niña mimada… que me es frustrante tener que encenderte un cigarrillo cada vez que me lanzas una mirada que prácticamente es una orden…

Por si fuera poco, después de algunas bebidas, empiezas a juguetear con mi cabello mientras arrojas hacia el él humo del tabaco… quisiera decirte que me he muerto de ganas de levantarme de mi asiento y largarme del lugar sin siquiera mírate… pero sería una mentira estúpida que ni siquiera yo me trago… mientras más transcurre la noche, me doy cuenta de que vas perdiendo los sentidos, empiezas a arrastrar las palabras y de vez en cuando te tambaleas un poco cuando te diriges al baño… mientras el resto de nuestros amigos blasfeman de cosas sin importancia y hablan de política, religión, entre otras cosas… que personalmente sabes no me gusta hablar, porque me parece pretencioso hablar de esas tonterías…

Siempre siempre siempre justo a las 2:30 am recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro… "tengo frio" es lo que me dices mientras te siento tiritar… aquí es cuando me deshago de la chaqueta y la coloco en tus hombros… me sonríes agradecida y como un golpe más me pides que te abrase… te sostengo entre mis brazos mientras observo como nuestros amigos siguen con su fiesta… cada quien sumergidos en su propio mundo… Sting que se besa con Lucy, mientras que en intentos torpes tratan de llegar a alguna habitación… o como Rufus y Fried, que de tanto tomar empiezan a juguetear un jueguito que nunca he estado dispuesto a ver… sabes que cada sábado por la noche algo corrompe las almas de todos aquellos que beben de aquel liquido ámbar, que promete sin duda destruir cada inhibición que posee tu cuerpo… dejando cada pizca de voluntad votada en algún lugar del suelo…

Tu y yo por el contrario seguimos tomando y hablando de todo y nada… de vez en cuando subes tus piernas sobre las mías y empezamos a relatarnos anécdotas entretenidas que nos ocurrieron en los días que no nos pudimos ver… maldecimos sobre las mismas cosas de siempre y de vez en cuando entablamos alguna charla sobre literatura… de la que tu eres fanática… ese destello en tus ojos característico de cuando empiezas a hablarme de alguna nueva historia que anda rondando por los rincones de esa cabecita tuya… me sonríes nerviosa preguntándome si tus ideas me agradan… yo asiento con la cabeza… es la verdad naciste para ser artista… aunque aún no tengas fama y más importante; sé que no la deseas…

De tanto en tanto ponen alguna canción de esas románticas que a menudo las chicas escuchan "que basura" gruñes mientras me miras con una mueca de fastidio… ¿Qué no se te da el romanticismo?... Lo sé, sé que no te gusta que te lleven flores… mucho menos chocolates ni absurdas serenatas… te parece un ritual estúpido de las parejas que simplemente tratan de conseguir un poco de sexo sin sentido… añadiendo dejándome en claro, como siempre, que en lugar de flores te regale un buen libro… que en lugar de chocolates te compre cigarrillos y que si te pienso tocar una canción que sea de aquel repertorio de garage rock que solemos escuchar cuando vamos en mi mustang…

Avece te cansas de tomar bebidas y me pides que bebamos directamente de la botella… para este punto me doy cuenta de que algo salió mal con ese chico con el que sueles salir… me dan ganas de arrojar la botella por el balcón para ni siquiera pensar en esas estupideces… ¡que sabe el de ti! ¡No sabe nada! ¡No tiene ni idea siquiera de cómo te gusta el café!... ahora yo soy quien toma la botella y empieza a beber un tanto descontrolado, mientras que Rufus me lanza una mirada de asombro debido a la fortaleza de mi hígado… quiero que sepas que estoy a un paso de convertirme en alcohólico siempre que me hablas de ese idiota… no es que tenga algo contra el… ¡tengo todo contra él!...

Me miras mientras de dices "no tienes remedio Rogue" y yo me muero por callarte esa boca a besos… lanzo un suspiro mientras que las últimas gotas se extinguen de la botella… nos miramos unos segundos y posteriormente vemos hacia nuestro alrededor, nos damos cuenta de que algunos ya se fueron a dormir… otros a fornicar como conejos (lo sabemos por qué escuchamos los gemidos que provienen de alguna habitación)… otros hablan susurrándose confesiones de amantes… mientras que tu y yo nos damos cuenta de que ya no tenemos cabida en ese lugar…

Te levantas y me pides que te siga… nunca te ha gustado dormir sola en casa de Rufus… piensas que alguno de sus amigos locos te puede hacer algo… te apoyo totalmente de esos sujetos se pueden esperar muchas cosas… llegamos a la habitación de siempre… donde nos quedamos cada fin de semana… me pides que acomode las sabanas, mientras tú te diriges al cuarto de Rufus a buscar no se qué cosa… regresas con algo en la mano… y mientras yo acomodo las almohadas sobre la cama… tú te despojas de tu pantalón… y luego de tu blusa… yo me quedo ausente, absorto con esa exquisita imagen de tu bella silueta… de tu cabello plateado que cae con gracia sobre tu espalda… te dije que se veía mejor largo…. Te colocas una de las camisas de Rufus mientras me sonríes "no estaba cómoda con mi ropa" y no me queda más que aguatarme las ganas de tomarte por la cintura y arrojarte sobre la cama… eres cruel Yukino Aguria… eres muy cruel…

Ambos nos acostamos en cada extremo de la cama… miro al techo esperando tu petición de cada semana… "cántame una canción" hay esta como siempre… empiezo a cantarte aquella canción de nombre "iris" que a mí me gusta tanto… mientras te envuelves en las sabanas celestes, te vas acercando a mi… empiezas a ponerme nervioso… pero mejor no demuestro nada… no tengo algún pretexto valido para darte… me abrazas mientras hundes tu cara entre mi cuello… "cantas muy lindo" retomas la palabra mientras se que estas sonriendo… y de nuevo caí en este estúpido juego…. Me encanta caer en tu juego…

Sigo cantando mientras que te acaricio el cabello y tu empiezas a quedarte dormida… aquí es donde yo pienso que aquello es bueno… que pude aguantar lo suficiente como para no hacer nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir… no quiero estropear nada entre tú y yo…

Pasan los minutos y ya estas profundamente dormida… te ves tan hermosa… y despides esa aura tan sensual que solo yo he viso cuando duermes… a veces puedo jurar que estoy durmiendo con el mismo demonio… es una sensación que recorre mi cuerpo… ¿excitación?... no… es más complicado no es solo un capricho carnal que me bastara con una absurda cogida… es algo mas… algo que se nunca le ofreces a nadie… quiero tu amor… no quiero solo una noche… Las quiero todas… quiero tus días… quiero tus besos, tus caricias… miserables migajas de amor que me quieras dar… ¡pero somos solo amigos! ¡Solo amigos!... no sabes cuanta rabia siento de pensar que nuca podre ir mas haya…

A veces suspiras despacio… y eso me calma… se que duermes plácidamente y realmente no quiero ni pretendo molestarte… solo estoy aquí y ahora para protegerte de cualquier bastardo que trate de tocarte… te juro que lo mataría… no soy una persona violenta… pero no me molestaría ver derramada la sangre de quien te haga llorar… aquí es donde mando todo al carajo y me acerco despacio a ti… creo que seré ese bastardo… rozo tu vientre con lentitud, mientras pequeñas descargas hacen que te muevas un poco y emitas un sonido por demás seductor… que yo como todo un maldito, me atrevo a tomar como invitación a tus labios… me acerco con calma… empiezo a rozar tus labios con los míos, mientras que mi flequillo cae sobre tu rostro y hace que te muevas otro poco mas… a estas alturas no sé si sigues dormida o finges para saber a dónde voy a llegar… eres cruel… muy cruel…

Permanezco quieto mientras te observo, estoy encima de ti y espero un indicio de que estés fingiendo somnolencia… puedo decir que te atrape en tu juego… porque veo una sonrisa sínica que se asoma en tu dulce boca… "maldita" gruño mientras me pongo de pie… esos malditos jueguitos tuyos Yukino… te sientas sobre la cama mientras observas como me dirijo a la puerta "espera" me pides mientras por única vez me muestras una mirada al borde del llanto "no te vayas… quédate" me dices totalmente sonrojada… y yo no sé si mandarte al diablo o ir como el imbécil que siempre soy…

Soy un idiota… porque me acerco a ti a paso lento, mientras nuestros ojos se niegan a desviar la mirada… te tomo por la nuca y rozo mis labios con los tuyos esperando tu permiso para introducir mi lengua y jugar con la tuya unos instantes… nunca espere obtener el beso mas delicioso en mi vida… ahora maldigo mentalmente a quien te haya enseñado a besar así… y le agradezco sin querer por haberte preparado para mi… si para mi… porque ni loco te dejo ir después de esto…

Me miras sonriente mientras el carmesí de tus mejillas se intensifica un poco más… "Rogue" me llamas mientras extiendes tus brazos hacia mi espalda… te abalanzas sobre mí y me tiras en la cama… empiezas a besarme con pasión mientras me dices "te quiero" lo dicho Yukino Aguria… dormía con el mismo demonio… me ahogas con tus palabras y tus besos embriagantes… y como un tonto voy cayendo en tus senos… entre tus muslos…

Pequeños gemidos se escapan de tus labios con tan solo el más delicado tacto… y a mí me vuelves loco… te confieso algo y tú me miras con duda… quizá te preguntas si en verdad siento lo que te acabo de decir… "nunca creería eso, Rogue" me respondes pues as comprendido que temo que creas que solo quiero una aventura de una noche… quiero más… quiero todo… te sonrojas por lo demandantes que se vuelven mis manos al atacar cada parte de tu cuerpo… mi lengua recorre cada rincón en busca de nuevos suspiros… mientras que me infiltro en tu cuerpo… no puedo evitar que pequeños gemidos se escapen por mi garganta… clavas tus ojos en mi, mientras que ambos nos sonrojamos de sobremanera… mientras ahogas mi alentó con tus besos… aquí es donde me maldigo por haber esperado tanto para esto… pero me sonríes… y eso es todo lo que necesito para saber que todo está bien… "te amo" se te escapa mientras sigues jadeando… me acerco a tu oído y con todo el cariño que siempre residió en mi cuerpo, te regreso la confesión con dulces palabras… 

"novios" "cómplices" "esposos" "amantes"… no podríamos etiquetar aquello que nació entre los dos con una simple y absurda palabra… el mundo se vuelve bizarro si tratamos de comprender lo que sentimos… no hay que comprender nada… no necesito el titulo… si te tengo a ti… "novios" se convierte en una palabra estúpida que no vale la pena comprender… tu eres más que eso… eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga…

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, LOS INVITO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE ME DIGAN QUE TAL LES PARECIO / … GRACIAS POR LEERME Y LES INVITO A LEER MIS DEMAS ONE-SHOTS


End file.
